Unexpected Love
by x-Shmmie
Summary: What happens when Seth thinks he's in love with Angela, but he knows he didn't imprint on her? What do Jacob and Leah think? Since Seth doesn't think anything of it, what happens when he actually DOES imprint?


Brown, curly hair. Lanky exterior, but extremely strong. With those descriptions, you'd think I'd have an easy time finding a girl, right? Wrong. Not that I need one, I'm perfectly fine by myself. I have my pack with me, to keep me strong; but, when everyone else in the pack has a partner, besides my sister, it gets annoying. Hell, what's wrong with our family?! Neither of us have partners, not that I need one.

"Jake," I sounded out of breath, but I was also in the middle of La Push with people around, so I needed to seem somewhat human, right? "Jacob Black!" I was now 10 feet behind him, and he was obviously ignoring me. "Damn it, Jacob." I was now right beside him, shoving him softly to the side. "Common, you ass." I muttered, shaking my head so my hair fell just perfectly.

"What the fuck do you want, Seth?" His eyes were piercing into mine, almost as if I had actually done something to piss him off. I shook my head, ignoring him this time. I didn't need someone killing my mood, especially now."Never mind then, Jacob." I spat, stomping my foot for, what I thought, was added effect. Jacob chuckled, quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. The benefits of having super hearing. Saying it like that made me feel like a superhero. I smiled to myself, proud for having broken through his horrid mood. I had Leah around to make me feel all shitty, well, at least try. It takes a lot to make me pissy, I'm a calm and collected man, which apparently the ladies don't find attractive. Hmph.

"Hey, Seth." Angela smiled, pulling me away from Jacob. _Finally._ I smiled, the butterflies coming up in my stomach. Her hand felt so nice on my arm, and I sat down on the picnic table, patting the spot next to me for her to sit. "Hey, Angela." I smiled, my arm snaking around her waist. She slid closer to me, and I was once again glad that her and Ben had broken up. I couldn't believe that she would let me hang out with her, let alone put my arm around her waist. "Hey, Angela? Can I ask you something?" I questioned, moving away from her and crossing one leg over the other."Yes, Seth?" She looked up at me, her liquid brown eyes smiling. I sighed softly, much to softly for her to hear."Why are you so … comfortable with me - us, I mean." Her eyes were now questioning, it never bothered me before, but Leah had brought it up yesterday, and it was driving me insane not knowing the answer.

"_Seth, you can't do that to her! She's what, 2 years older then you. How do you know she isn't using you?" Her voice was higher, and she was snapping at me. I looked up at her, how could she be saying that? I loved her."You don't know what the hell you're talking about, Leah." I snapped back, knowing I had to calm myself before I did something that I would soon regret._

"_Haven't you ever wondered why she's so calm around you, what if she's just a great actress? Ever thought of THAT you dumb-ass?" The last words she said to me before I took off. _

"Seth.." Her voice was soft, caring. Like always. I didn't bother looking at her, and my arm was already dropping from her waist. I regretted asking the question, just because I knew I wasn't fully prepared for the answer. "Age doesn't matter to me, it's the person behind it. Maturity, however, does matter." Her smile melted me, it was gorgeous, the way it lit up her whole face…

I didn't know what to say to that, let alone _how _to say anything anymore. My face was moving closer to hers, and hers to mine. My hand moved to the small of her back, and my lips touched hers. I kissed her softly, knowing that she kissed me back. I felt it, I swear I did. When we moved away from each other, my hand dropped to my lap and I looked at her, straight into her eyes. "Angela…" My voice was just above a whisper, "I think I …"

"Love you." She finished for me, and I nodded, the butterflies still in my stomach. Her smile… Her eyes… Her skin… Her smell… Her hair… Her personality… She was driving me crazy.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leah?" My voice echoed in the room, and I heard her close the fridge and come walking into the living room.

"What, Seth?" She popped her hip to the right, and crossed her arms over her chest. I couldn't tell her, she wouldn't understand. She was the bitchy sister I had, right?

"I … uh …" The stuttering wasn't helping at all. I should be able to tell my sister anything, and easily! This, however, was not the case. "Leah… I kissed Angela." My voice cracked at the last part, and I sighed softly. Leah's facial features dropped and I sighed again, looking at her.

"You kissed her?" She half-whispered.

"Leah, it was more then that." I began, sitting down on the couch. "The butterflies, the feeling she gives me…" I shook my head, putting my head in my hands. Was this imprinting? Was this what it was like? "And.. She kissed me back… and then …" I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what she was going to say after this. "I began to tell her that I love her, and she finished the sentence for me. Leah, she said she loved me! But, this can't be Imprinting. It has to be more then that, the way Jacob acts when he's not with Renesmee… the way Sam acts when he's not with Emily…" My voice was dropping, because I knew I didn't have any other way to explain it. You had to know what it feels like to be able to understand the situation. "Leah," I shook my head again, looking up at her. Her face was frozen the same as it was before, her eyes focused on the wall behind my head. I couldn't imagine what was going on in her head, I didn't want to either.

A loud breath escaped from her lips, she was obviously re-playing what I just said in her head. This could take ages. A snicker left my lips as I thought that, and she shot a glare my way. I held my breath, holding back a laugh.

"Seth." There was a long pause before she continued, "You're going to have to leave her once you imprint." She was still looking at the wall behind me, so I jokingly turned to look at what she was looking at, and I heard her footsteps leave the room. I sighed loudly, hoping she heard, and half hoping she'd come back, but she never did.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I plopped down on my bed, lying down and looking at the ceiling. I was going to need to get a new one. I chuckled, then it hit me. Leah had only felt love once - with Sam. I quickly sat up, shaking my head. What had I put my sister into? She would understand, and I'd used him as one of my examples! I fell to my stomach, placing my head on my arms. Leah and Sam… Emily and Sam… Emily was Leah's cousin…

Leah didn't imprint on Sam… but she was in love with him. I hadn't imprinted on Angela.


End file.
